


Me lo hubieras dicho antes

by Hekate_Ish



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, lenguaje soez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate_Ish/pseuds/Hekate_Ish
Summary: Un caballero está demasiado aburrido en su templo y decide hacer algo, cuando justo llega alguien a interrumpirlo.
Relationships: Cancer Deathmask/Capricorn Shura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Me lo hubieras dicho antes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dai praesepe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dai+praesepe).



> Este fic fue publicado, originalmente, en Amor Yaoi en julio del 2010, hace casi una década, como regalo de cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga a quien le encantaba esta pareja.   
> Como referí en aquella oportunidad, se trata de un texto sin grandes pretensiones, una situación puramente lemoniana, algo que no suelo escribir, con una típica trama PWP.  
> Otra aclaración: el nombre que adopté para el personaje de Deathmask es Giovanni Battista, por bastantes cuestiones, por lo cual podrán ver que me refiero a él como Gianni (diminutivo de Giovanni), Battista solo, o Giambattista.  
> Sin otras consideraciones, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen saber sus opiniones y comentarios si gustan.
> 
> Disclaimers: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación original de Masami Kurumada y están licenciados por muchas compañías de las que no formo parte, lamentablemente. Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Me lo hubieras dicho antes**

Simplemente estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Tumbado en el camastro, su pie repiqueteaba en el aire, entonando una canción que ni siquiera él mismo conocía. Era sencillo: no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo examinar el cielo raso de su habitación que, aún desguarnecido, se le hacía tan interesante como la bóveda de la _Sistina_ con todos sus frescos miguelangelescos.

La mente en blanco. No quería encontrar formas; en cada una de ellas, atizándolo, estaba ese hombre.

En alguna pequeña mancha de humedad del techo vio esa pupila de un oliva intenso casi negro, y de allí fue un solo paso para que terminara de completar los trazos de su fisonomía: primero, esos ojos abismales, delineados por unas tupidas y rectas pestañas que le conferían profundidad a la mirada. Las sombras se dispersaron para crear la línea de la nariz, y el destello irresistible de la luz se posó sobre un simposio de labios jugosos y risueños que se entreabrían para mostrar unos perfectos colmillos ebúrneos, por los que rogaba ser mordido. Pequeñas arrugas, que hacía al fruncir el ceño, se dibujaron de improviso, y pronto el contorno algo anguloso de su rostro terminó de construirse culminando en afilados pómulos. El cuello adquirió tono; se le marcaba la prominente nuez y hacia atrás le nacía el cabello alborotado. Descendiendo por los hombros, le fue perfilando las clavículas macizas, y con deleite se atrevió a desnudarle aquellos recios pectorales, que le extendían un convite al pálido y agitado abdomen. Ya no estaba en lo alto: la figura imponente ahora se encontraba encima suyo, con un par de largas y fibrosas piernas envolviéndolo.

Cerró sus ojos. La imagen quedó impresa en su mente o en sus retinas, lo mismo daba. Su mano resbaló con vacilación hacia su hombría…

Por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entornada del cuarto, en silencio, perturbado, un hombre se mordía los labios para acallar los gemidos que le fueran provocados por su irreprimible excitación. Ardía al espiar el goce privado de su amigo en aquel jergón que bien podría albergarlo a él también. Acarició su entrepierna inflamada por encima de la tela de su pantalón. Le urgía liberarse. No podía apartar la vista del espectáculo que le ofrecía su camarada. Había ido hasta el Cuarto Templo con la intención de visitar a su morador para quitarse el tedio que la tarde plomiza le generaba. Era una costumbre para él hacerlo. Cáncer era el punto de encuentro acordado tácitamente entre él, su guardián y el de Piscis. Era una suerte que al sueco no se le hubiera ocurrido bajar también; de lo contrario, hubiera sido una situación por demás embarazosa.

Lo contemplaba deslizar su mano a lo largo de su virilidad, alternando caricias y agarres en toda su bragadura. Lo oía resollar y gimotear de placer. No tardó en imaginárselo emitiendo esos mismos sonidos, poniendo esa misma cara de satisfacción, mientras él se encargaba de llevarlo al éxtasis. Su entera anatomía rezumaba la más pura sensualidad jamás concebida. Era más de lo que podía tolerar.

Consciente o incoscientemente, pateó la hoja de madera provocando un leve chirrido, lo suficientemente sonoro como para ser detectado.

–¿Quién está ahí? –se sobresaltó el canceriano sin abandonar su sitio en la cama– _¡La puta que lo parió!_ –resopló entre dientes, apresurado por subir el elástico de sus bóxers a fin de cubrir sus partes privadas, pero obviando cerrar la cremallera de sus jeans.

Los colores del _voyeur_ lividecieron.

Deathmask manoteó la puerta, dejando al descubierto a un patidifuso visitante.

–¡Ah! Eres tú, Shura –inopinadamente, reparó en el estado de sutil alteración que exhibía su amigo–… ¿Qué te pasa? 

De manera instintiva, el español llevó su mirada hacia la entrepierna de su camarada y rascó con marcado nerviosismo su cerviz.

–¿Qué!... Ahhh… –al italiano se le hizo evidente la causa de su conmoción– Me has visto –manifestó con un dejo de pudor en su timbre, al tiempo que Shura ladeaba su cabeza para encontrarse con el magnífico marco de la puerta despintado– …¡Bueno, hombre! –retomó su ánimo habitual– ¡Pareciera que nunca te hubieras hecho una paja, joder!

–De hecho –decidió ponerse a la altura de su interlocutor y amenizar la situación con algo de humor, provocación y verdad–, estaba a punto de hacerme una mientras te miraba. ¡Lástima que te interrumpí! ¡Te veías tan tentador…! –lo asió por el mentón de modo juguetón– ¡Hacía tiempo que no me ponía tan duro! –exclamó y se tanteó sus partes bajas.

–¿Ah, sí? –rió y se desprendió de aquel hombre que le hacía hervir la sangre, para reingresar al cuarto– Si gustas, puedo seguir…

–Si no tienes inconvenientes con el público…

–Por el contrario, me debo a él –abrió sus brazos de par en par, en un gesto histriónico de absoluta entrega.

–¡Ahh! Todo un artista –cerró la puerta tras de sí–. Entonces…

–¿Quieres sentarte o prefieres quedarte ahí parado?

Shura tomó asiento en la cama, en tanto que Deathmask se recostaba en ella, manteniendo en cada uno de sus movimientos y sus poses una actitud desafiante para con su compañero.

Afuera se había desatado una molesta llovizna, que lo único que hacía era volver más agobiante y denso el ambiente.

–¿Y? –inquirió el ibérico. Se había colocado de tal forma, de modo de quedar frente al otro– Estoy esperando. ¿O no me digas que todo eran vanas promesas, puro alarde, mi querido Battista? –arrastró sus dedos por la línea del alba del italiano con una suavidad apabullante.

–Ok., tú lo pediste.

Sin más preámbulos, desenfundó su falo y, ante la vista regocijada de su compañero, que no retiraba la mano de su abdomen, empezó a tocarse él mismo. Poco a poco, su excitación iba aumentando. Clavó su mirada en Shura, quien sonreía ladinamente ante la _performance_ a la que, sin planearlo, había terminado por asistir. El miembro en su mano, endurecido, le quemaba, aunque no por ello, aumentaba el ritmo; se desplazaba por él con una lentitud exasperante, rozándolo apenas y apretando a intervalos irregulares; no estaba seguro ni siquiera él mismo de cuánto más podría soportar así. Lo enardecía demasiado estar tan cerca de ese hombre. Su fantasía, paulatinamente, se iba haciendo realidad: esa mancha primigenia en el techo se había materializado el mismísimo Shura. Volvió a cerrar sus párpados, ya no podía sostenerle la mirada. Echó su cuello hacia atrás y soltó un resuello bronco, cargado de libido. Las manos del español serpentearon hacia esos cuádriceps fornidos, entre en medio de los cuales se había posicionado. Comenzó a acariciarle los muslos, acercándose con peligrosidad a las ingles. Deathmask se le hacía irresistible.

–¿En quién piensas, Gianni? –preguntó el capricorniano reconcentrado en masajear la entrepierna de su amigo– ¿A quién te imaginas? ¿Quién te monta con tantas ganas para que pongas esa cara de puto malparido?

–¡Ahh…! –arqueó su columna al sentir esa voz cavernosa que lo increpaba de forma vulgar, conjugada con una de las manos de Shura que se contentaba apresando sus genitales.

–Vamos, dímelo –solicitó en su susurro, aproximando su boca a la masculinidad de su amigo– ¿Quién te hace gozar así, cabrón? –pasó lascivamente su lengua por el glande. Se le hacía exquisito todo Deathmask: esa fragancia viril que exudaba, esos ronquidos que su garganta mal contenía, ese cuerpo que se retorcía descontrolado...

Las falanges de Deathmask, en un impulso, fueron a sujetar los cabellos azabaches del décimo santo, incitándolo a continuar. Shura le dirigió una mirada sonriente, la verdad era que él tampoco ya podía aguantarse. Tomó los pantalones y los interiores del canceriano y, sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones, los jaló hacia abajo para quitárselos y poder tener para sí despejadas esas esculturales y famélicas extremidades. Giambattista se fue contoneando para facilitar que lo despojaran de sus prendas, y una vez que su piernas estuvieron desnudas, Shura fue subiendo por ellas entre besos y lamidas, en sincronía de caricias, mordidas y apretones. Estaba enloquecido. Pronto llegó a ese sitio tan codiciado, en donde deseaba entrar cuanto antes. Laminó la región con gusto, provocando en el siciliano contracciones de gran intensidad.

–Dime, Death, en serio, ¿a quién le das este culo precioso que tienes? –hizo resbalar uno de sus dedos hacia el interior– ¿Es a Saga? –entrometió un segundo, con el que inició un movimiento de adentro hacia afuera– ¿O es a Aioria? –ingresó un tercer dedo.

–¡Si tanto te gusta mi culo, hijo de puta, métemela de una vez por todas y no te hagas rogar!

–No hasta que me respondas –dejó su faena para proceder a liberar su propio pene. Comenzó a masturbarse en frente del guardián de Cáncer, que, ansioso, no perdía detalle de las acciones de su amigo–. La verdad, la verdad… Mmmm… Me encantaría clavártela ahora mismo, Gianni, y dártela hasta que te quedes sin pulmones.

No fueron necesarios más incentivos para que Deathmask se levantara, como si lo hubieran estado espoleando, y se arrojara a los labios del ibérico. Shura lo dejó hacer, lo deseaba demasiado como para esquivarlo o rechazarlo. Lo abrazó con desenfreno y dejó que se le sentara encima. Lo atenazó por la nuca. La lenguas de ambos bregaban por ganar espacio en las respectivas bocas ajenas. Ya sin restricciones, el cuarto santo se frotaba con fruición contra y sobre el guerrero capricorniano.

–¡Chupámela! –ordenó, tajante, el español. El brillo en los ojos del caballero de Cáncer le dio la pauta de que ese imperativo no lo había ofendido en lo más mínimo.

Deathmask se bajó y se arrodilló delante del otro, que había tomado posición en el borde del camastro. Tomó con su diestra aquel imponente miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, probando su férrea consistencia. Estaba caliente. Era más que agradable sentir ese fuego entre sus manos, y se figuró que más lo sería sentirlo en su boca… Y aún más adentro. Hizo patinar su sigilosa lengua en círculos por la punta hasta abarcarla con los labios y emular un demorado y húmedo beso. Shura rebosaba de placer. En éxtasis, enmarañó sus dedos en la melena azul cobalto de su compañero, que ya le prodigaba una magistral felación, por la cual no podía evitar convulsionarse en medio de una marejada electrizante.

–S-Sigue asssí … Ahhh…Pff…Ssi-sigue.

Cáncer no se detenía. Lamía ya con ímpetu ya con parsimonia. Saboreaba toda la extensión palpitante del español, que mantenía cada fibra muscular tensada por la hábil estimulación.

–Ven – dictaminó en una nueva oportunidad.

Giambattista, diligente, como si gustara de ser comandado, lo obedeció sin discrepar. Se montó a horcajadas sobre su falda y se encargó él mismo de introducirse aquella tiesura en su organismo. Era excelente: la sentía demasiado… Le cabía justo. Demasiado justo… Definitivamente, era para él. El capricorniano asestó una dentellada sobre ese cuello bronceado que se cimbraba hacia atrás embriagado por el goce extremo. Lo besó por completo. Aprisionó el cuerpo del italiano entre sus brazos, posesivamente; friccionó su ejercitada musculatura, para luego dejar una mano en la cintura y la otra hacerla correr hacia los glúteos firmes, redondeados: perfectos para él.

–Dime, Death, ¿de quién es este culo, cabrón? –volvió a la carga entre jadeos, mientras que su compañero cabalgaba desenfrenado sobre él.

–¡¡¡¡Tuyoooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahhh…!!!!

–¡Ahhh!... ¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás realmente seguro de que eres mi puto perro?

–Ss-ííí… ahhh… Shuu… mmm –el español lo hacía subir y bajar con fuerza y buen ritmo, a la vez que se esforzaba por mover sus caderas para profundizar las embestidas.

–Entonces, dímelo… ¿Hace cuánto que me quieres así?

–¡La que te parió, Shura!

Capricornio se hincó en seco hondamente dentro de su acompañante.

–¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! –el canceriano probó un inconmensurable escozor recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza–. Ha-hace… ¡Siempre…! ¡Ahhh!

De repente, Shura decidió un cambió de posición: se giró un tanto con el fin de poder recostar boca arriba a Deathmask y él ponérsele encima. Por un momento, permaneció estático; sólo atinó a fijarle esa mirada azul que tanto lo arrebataba. Indagó en esas pupilas por si había algún indicio de burla o mentira: nada. Giambattista había sido sincero con él.

–Me lo hubieras dicho antes –manifestó a la postre– y las cosas hubieran sido mejor para los dos desde hace tiempo, idiota.

La declaración desconcertó a Deathmask, pero no tanto como esa media sonrisa, algo infantil y obsequiosa que el de Capricornio le brindaba en ese instante. Sin embargo, las estocadas de su inesperado amante volvieron a hacerse presentes, y con ellas, esas punzadas y ese calor tan placentero y apremiante, que los llevaría pronto a ambos a acabar exhaustos y vociferando sus nombres junto a mil procacidades más.

Cuando terminaron, Shura se tendió al lado de su compañero, rendido; no obstante, incluso así se le antojó abrazarlo y agazaparse a su lado. Giambattista correspondió el gesto. Se sentía de maravilla que esos brazos tan deseados lo ciñeran a él y no algún otro como en ocasiones lo había visto hacer.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Death?

–Dime.

–Si no fueras tan jodido y no supiera que me vas a mandar al diablo, te diría que te amo.

–Lo mismo digo.

**FIN**


End file.
